Zombieland (MA)
Outline of the Movie Zombieland is an American zombie comedy film, directed by Ruben Fleischer. The main characters do not use each others' real names, but identify themselves using place names (Columbus, Tallahassee, Wichita, Little Rock) that relate to them. This includes Columbus's neighbour, named 406 after her room. There are exceptions in Bill Murray playing himself, and Sister Cynthia Knickerbocker, whom Columbus identifies as a "Zombie Kill of the Week" winner. Plot A bad disease has turned most humans into cannibalistic zombies. Unaffected loner college student "Columbus" is attempting to make his way to Columbus, Ohio to see whether his parents are still alive, more out of a sense of obligation than any real concern. Along a stretch of highway, he meets "Tallahassee”, another wandering survivor who seems driven solely by his desire to find Twinkies. They elect to travel together. The boys then meet two also unaffected girls (“Wichita“ and her twelve year old sister “Little Rock”) who are sisters who hijack their car and belongings a few times before agreeing to travel with them. When they reach Hollywood, Tallahassee takes them to Bill Murray's mansion. Tallahassee and Wichita meet Murray himself, uninfected but disguised as a zombie so he can walk safely among the infected. When Murray attempts to scare Columbus and Little Rock as a practical joke, Columbus shoots him, believing him a real zombie. The sisters leave without the boys again, taking their car. They get a new car and head out to find the sisters. At Pacific Playland, Wichita and Little Rock activate all the rides and lights, attracting nearby hordes of zombies. A battle ensues, leaving the two trapped on a drop tower ride. Tallahassee and Columbus arrive just as the sisters' ammunition runs out. Tallahassee lures the zombies away, then locks himself in a game booth, shooting zombies at his leisure, while Columbus goes after the sisters. In gratitude for having been rescued, Wichita reveals her real name is Krista. Columbus and Krista fall in love with each other. Tallahassee consumes a Twinkie that Little Rock has found. The group leaves Pacific Playland together after Little Rock and Wichita give the men a scare by pretending to leave them behind. Then, Columbus realizes he's finally found what he's been lacking: a family. Columbus' Rules for surviving Zombieland During Zombieland Columbus has a list of rules that he follows every day in the Zombie area. 1. Cardio (Fatty's go down first) 2. Double Tap (Shoot 'em twice or you'll regret it.) 3. Beware of bathrooms (They catch you when you think is the only place that they won't) 4. Fasten your seatbelts (It's going to be a bumpy ride.) 7. Travel light (Not only luggage) 15. When in doubt know your way out (When you think something's wrong make a plan) 17. Don't be a hero (Let someone else be the hero instead of doing it yourself) 18. Limber up( Always stretch or you'll pull something) 31. Always check the back seat (You never know what will be there) 32. Enjoy the little things (You've gotta enjoy the little things) Quotes From The Movie ‘One and done‘ (Columbus) 'Not the taste the consistency‘ (Tallahassee) ‘Time to nut up or shu* up‘(Tallahassee and Columbus) ‘You’re not going to shoot them are you?' 'not unless they shoot at me. I hope they shoot at me‘(Tallahassee and Columbus) ‘You got taken hostage from an 11 year old? 12 is the new 20‘ (Tallahassee and Little Rock) 'Poor flat b*stard‘ (Columbus) ‘Sh*t f*ck‘ (Tallahassee) 'Trust no one. Just you and me‘ (Little rock and Wichita (Krista)) 'You've got t guts of a cuppy but I could hit that’ (Wichita(Krista)) Cast columbus.jpeg|Columbus Talahassee.jpeg|Tallahassee witchtaa.jpeg|Wichita/Krista little rock.jpeg|Little Rock 406.jpeg|406 Bill Murray.jpeg|Bill Murray mike white.jpeg|Gas Station Owner (Mike White) Jesse Eisenberg as Columbus Woody Harrelson as Tallahassee Emma Stone as Wichita/Krista Abigail Breslin as Little Rock Amber Heard as 406 Bill Murray as Himself Mike White as Gas Station Owner Category:Movie Category:Comedy Category:MA Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Romance